DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s2 ep01 Grumpy Old Liv)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CW iZombie YOUTUBE: PLOT: Open on Evan's hospital, where Liv tries to visit and is turned away by their mother. She wants to know why Liv didn't give blood but Liv can't tell her. Evan wakes up to tell her to go away. At the scene of a murder, Liv and Ravi find a man crushed by a car he was fixing. Wendell Gordon Gale's jack was kicked out, dropping the car. A woman comes identifying herself as Wendell's sister in law, saying everyone hates him. At the morgue, Liv tells Ravi she doesn't like her new roommate, and doesn't want to waste time on other relationships. Their newest cure rat seems to be doing alright, but Ravi notes that he doesn't have what he needs to make more cure, becuase of Liv. The pair agree that Blaine would be a lead on the tainted Utopium they need to replicate the cure, but neither knows where he is. Blaine, meanwhile, is operating a funeral home, glad-handing customers just like always. At the police department, Suzuki’s widow is offered a medal of honor. Clive is on the edge of the room, looking on, when he’s called away. He heads to the morgue, where he finds Liv sleeping on the couch. they go to the crime scene, where Clive drills Liv about her relationship with Major. She was his alibi for the night of the murders. They go to a neighbor’s house; he was the one to report the body. He suggests they look into a neighborhood thug, some teenager who was egging Wendell’s house a few nights before when Wendell tazed him. At the morgue, Liv comes and preps a body for transport — and recognizes an alias of Blaine’s on the manifest. She goes to the funeral home and confronts Blaine, who can sense her — the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when she’s around. He tells her he’s still selling brains to zombies — but now dead brains from the funeral home. He’s surprised to find out that she can’t make more cure, and she tells him she wants him to help her find the tainted Utopium. She tells him he's probably on borrowed time, since she doesn't know how effective the cure is. After she leaves, a coffin is carted in; when Blaine opens it, it’s full of Utopium — but this stuff is pure. At a playground, Major is ignoring Liv’s calls while working as a personal trainer for a chubby middle-aged man. After the session he takes Liv’s call. She warns him that Clive is still after him for killing the henchmen at Meat Cute. Back at the police department, Clive tells Liv he’s met with her brother, and that his description of the man who hired him at Meat Cute, and he described Blaine. The sketch matches another that Clive got recently from an unrelated crime. In interrogation, Liv and Clive talk to the neighborhood teen accused of killing their victim, but figure out he couldn’t have done it. At Max Rager’s headquarters, Vaughn Du Clark is taking a call from angry investors. He promises them a fix for their concerns. His secretary comes in after the call and says they have a plan to get rid of the zombies. At another house call, Major finds a new client — one that makes his hair stand up on end. At their apartment, Ravi talks to Major about a mess in the kitchen, when Major tells him that he could “sense” the zombie. He says he’s experienced it before, although Liv doesn’t set him off. Liv heads to the police station to talk to Clive, who wants to go see the teenager again. He goes to get coffee after Wendell’s brain makes her say something racist to Clive. After Ravi calls to tell her about the side effects, she bumps into the sketch artist — literally — and Clive has to come and break up an argument. During it, though, she has a vision of the victim’s sister-in-law keying his car and the pair threatening one another. Blaine goes to one of his old drug buddies, asking to find out who cut the Utopium and with what that night. At the sister-in-law’s house, she’s happy to have her card game over as an alibi. One of the old ladies tries to get Liv to eat a snack because she thinks she’s skinny, and Liv has a vision of Wendell apparently poisoning a dog. She remembers that there were dog toys and paintings of dogs at the tipster’s house, but no dog. They wonder if Wendell might have killed Byron’s dog, and that Byron killed him for it, but when they head next door to ask him follow-up questions, the dog is there. His alibi is that he went to a bar to watch a soccer game that night, and security cameras back him up. On the security tape, though, they notice that his shoes look like they would match bloody footprints left at the scene. This, coupled with a poster for Byron’s missing dog, lead them to believe there’s more going on than they know. Clive brings a team to sweep the house for the shoes and asks Byron details about the soccer game, which Byron doesn’t know. He apparently went out a different door where the security camera couldn’t see him, went to confront Wendell and accidentally killed him when he kicked the car in frustration. Wendell had stolen his dog, and Byron believed he had killed it. After he found Wendell’s body, he heard the dog inside Wendell’s house and let her out. Back at the morgue, Liv finds out Wendell is being cremated since nobody wanted his body. She realizes that she has to try harder to fix her life -- that she won't just be a miserable bastard like Wendell. At MaxRager, Vaughn is giving somebody the hard sell to come work for him as a zombie exterminator. The speech is intercut with the zombie Major had trained earlier being abducted. It’s Major who’s being pitched, and he tries to say he won’t do it, but Vaughn has been bugging Liv’s phone and has evidence to incriminate him in the Meat Cute massacre. Even then, Major won’t do it — until Vaughn says they’ll start with Liv if Major doesn’t cooperate. Cut to Major shooting the abducted zombie twice in the head and throwing the body into a river, then looking sick. At home, Liv thinks about how sad her life is right now, and agrees to go sit on the couch with her new roommate watching TV. In the living room, though, her roommate is actually Vaughn’s secretary, keeping an eye on Liv for Max Rager. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Comics Category:IZombie Category:Olivia 'Liv' Moore Category:Evan Moore Category:Eva Moore Category:Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti Category:Major Lilywhite Category:Detective Clive Babinaux Category:Clara